dagashi_kashifandomcom-20200223-history
Hey! カロリーQueen
Hey! Calorie Queen (Hey!カロリーQueen) is the first ending theme of the anime and was sung by Hotaru's voice actress, Ayana Taketatsu. Like the opening, it was released in two editions on January 27, 2016. Tracklist Limited Edition CD DVD Regular Edition Lyrics Full Version Japanese= キミを味わいながらfall in Love 甘いチョコの香り　口の中でふわり 初めてのくちづけは　カカオマスね ラムネはまだはやい　刺激的なしゅわり だめだめ　でもでも　ああがまんできない 禁断の果実ねイェイイェイ カラフルCandyつまみ食い あたまの中　何か出てる 主にセロトニン Hey!カロリーQueen 乙女のウエストには 愛と夢と欲望がのってるの Hey!カロリーQueen 止まらないやめられない 魅惑　ワクワクの国　Sweets Land キミを味わいながらfall in Love グミよりはずむ恋　してみたいのもぐり はむはむ　かむほど　溢れてくる想い 神秘のソ\ースかけイェイイェイ ミラクルSenbei出来上がり おくちの中　準備してる 溶かせアミラーゼ Hey!カロリーQueen 大人のクエストでは 手に入らないそんなこんな美味未来 Hey!カロリーQueen 止まらないやめたくない 曰く　ドキドキの旅　Sweet Tour 日々を味わいながらTraveling となりの国の王様　熱をおびた眼で こっちを見てる　あたしの手の中にある コーラ味のチューインガムを ねえ、教えて　乙女心の行方 迷子になったハートビート　戻らない もういいよね？　がまんしなくていいね？ 全部食べちゃうから！ Hey!カロリーQueen 乙女のウエストには 恋に恋した思い出をたずさえて Hey!カロリーQueen 止まらないやめられない 魅惑　ワクワクの国　Sweets Land キミを味わいながらfall in Love |-| Romaji= kimi o ajiwai nagara fall in Love amai CHOKO no kaori kuchi no naka de fuwari hajimete no kuchizuke wa KAKAOMASU ne RAMUNE wa mada hayai shigekiteki na shuwari dame dame demo demo aa gaman dekinai kindan no kajitsu ne YEIYEI KARAFURU Candy tsumamigui atama no naka nanika deteru omo ni SEROTONIN Hey! KARORII Queen otome no UESUTO ni wa ai to yume to yokubou ga notteru no Hey! KARORII Queen tomaranai yamerarenai miwaku WAKUWAKU no kuni Sweets Land KIMI o ajiwai nagara fall in Love GUMI yori hazumu koi shite mitai no moguri hamu hamu kamu hodo afurete kuru omoi shinpi no SOOSU kake YEIYEI MIRAKURU Senbei dekiagari okuchi no naka junbi shiteru tokase AMIRAAZE Hey! KARORII Queen otona no KUESUTO de wa te ni hairanai sonna konna uma mirai Hey! KARORII Queen tomaranai yametakunai iwaku DOKIDOKI no tabi Sweet Tour hibi o ajiwai nagara Traveling tonari no kuni no ousama netsu o obita me de kocchi o miteru atashi no te no naka ni aru KOORA aji no CHUUINGAMU o nee, oshiete otomegokoro no yukue maigo ni natta HAATOBIITO modoranai mou ii yo ne? gaman shinakute ii ne? zenbu tabechau kara! Hey! KARORII Queen otome no UESUTO ni wa koi ni koishita omoide o tazusaete Hey! KARORII Queen tomaranai yamerarenai miwaku WAKUWAKU no kuni Sweets Land KIMI o ajiwai nagara fall in Love |-| English= I fall in love as I savor your flavor! The sweet scents of chocolate swim lightly in my mouth, And our first kiss will bring even more cacao! But it's still too early for Ramune, with its stimulating fizz... Ah, I musn't... but ahh, I can't control myself! It's like forbidden fruit - Yay,yay, Eating these colorful candies by hand! There's something being released inside my head... Mostly serotonin! Hey! Calorie Queen! Upon a lady's waist, Sit love, dreams, and desires! Hey! Calorie Queen! This won't stop - I can't stop! In the alluring, exciting country known as "Sweets Land", I fall in love as I savor your flavor! I'd like a love bouncier than a gummi, where I could dive right in' The more I chew it, the emotions just keep overflowing! Putting on that secret sauce - Yay,yay, I'll complete my miracle senbei! I'm making preparations inside my mouth, So let's get dissolving, amylase! Hey! Calorie Queen! All along this adult quest, Are delicious futures beyond my grasp! Hey! Calorie Queen! This won't stop - I don't wanna stop! In this thrilling journey known as "Sweets Tour", I'll savor the flavor of each day while travelling! With feverish eyes, the king of a neighboring kingdom, Is looking this way... At the cola-flavored chewing gum within my hand. Hey, please tell me where my girlish heart has gone; My heart beat lost its way and can't make it back... It's been long enough, right? I don't have to hold back any longer? 'Cause I'll eat up every last bit! Hey! Calorie Queen! Upon a lady's waist, Sit love, dreams, and desires! Hey! Calorie Queen! This won't stop - I can't stop! In the alluring, exciting country known as "Sweets Land", I fall in love as I savor your flavor! *English lyrics are translated by Thaerin Philos of Lyrical Nonsense TV Version Japanese= キミを味わいながらfall in Love 甘いチョコの香り　口の中でふわり 初めてのくちづけは　カカオマスね ラムネはまだはやい　刺激的なしゅわり だめだめ　でもでも　ああがまんできない 禁断の果実ねイェイイェイ カラフルCandyつまみ食い あたまの中　何か出てる 主にセロトニン Hey!カロリーQueen 乙女のウエストには 愛と夢と欲望がのってるの Hey!カロリーQueen 止まらないやめられない 魅惑　ワクワクの国　Sweets Land キミを味わいながらfall in Love |-| Romaji= kimi o ajiwai nagara fall in Love amai CHOKO no kaori kuchi no naka de fuwari hajimete no kuchizuke wa KAKAOMASU ne RAMUNE wa mada hayai shigekiteki na shuwari dame dame demo demo aa gaman dekinai kindan no kajitsu ne YEIYEI KARAFURU Candy tsumamigui atama no naka nanika deteru omo ni SEROTONIN Hey! KARORII Queen otome no UESUTO ni wa ai to yume to yokubou ga notteru no Hey! KARORII Queen tomaranai yamerarenai miwaku WAKUWAKU no kuni Sweets Land KIMI o ajiwai nagara fall in Love |-| English= I fall in love as I savor your flavor! The sweet scents of chocolate swim lightly in my mouth, And our first kiss will bring even more cacao! But it's still too early for Ramune, with its stimulating fizz... Ah, I musn't... but ahh, I can't control myself! It's like forbidden fruit - Yay,yay, Eating these colorful candies by hand! There's something being released inside my head... Mostly serotonin! Hey! Calorie Queen! Upon a lady's waist, Sit love, dreams, and desires! Hey! Calorie Queen! This won't stop - I can't stop! In the alluring, exciting country known as "Sweets Land", I fall in love as I savor your flavor! Characters in Order of Appearance Gallery 01.png|Booklet Cover Art (right) and Tracklist (left) 02.png|Lyrics 03.png|Front Cover 04.png|Back Cover 05.png|CD 06.png|Spine Trivia *Ayana Taketatsu (Hotaru) and Keiji Fujiwara (Yo) will taste real snacks featured from each episode of the anime in a bonus series called,"Hotaru to Yo no DAGASHI TV" which is included in the DVD/Blu-ray. Category:Music Category:Ending